Plasmas are gaseous materials that include ionized species. To generate and/or sustain a plasma, a copper induction coil is typically used. The copper induction coil oxidizes quickly to copper oxide, which alters the performance of the induction coil, can lead to errors in analysis using plasma based instruments, and can lead to failure of the induction coil.